


Thank You

by Buggo_Writes



Series: Flaming Heart's Spin Off's [2]
Category: Silmarillion, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom, jrr tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Curufin lowkey is spiteful at his wife, F/M, Not Really Incest, Voyeurism, but Maedhros likes to watch, but still misses her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/pseuds/Buggo_Writes
Summary: Anariel thanks Curufin for his gift.
Relationships: Curufin/OC, Curufinwe/OC
Series: Flaming Heart's Spin Off's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967266
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to write one shot spin off's with Anariel in the Flaming Hearts story with each of the Feanorians  
> Takes place after Chapter 26 in Flaming Hearts

(Takes place the night after Curufin and Tyelpe show Anariel her ‘surprise’)

“I believe you would be welcome to wear this, and much more ‘lovely’ dresses around the castle all you wish, the residence certainly wouldn’t complain,” Curufin said, she supposed it was a complement, “however, there is that festival that you will be attending in Doriath, this outfit is meant for that night. I expect you to outshine every maiden there.” he said haughtily, “so that the Sindar know that the Noldor are able to have much greater treasures.”

“Father…” Tyelpe sighed, then turned to Anariel, “we simply think that your beauty is deserving of a night's attire that could complement it.”

Anariel blushed, “I think that your work will outshine me, but I will do my best to prove your point.”

Curufin nodded approvingly, “I will not be there to see it so I expect you to write to me of the night and the guests' reactions.”

She smirked, reading Curufin’s vibe, “I am beginning to think you are bitter that you will not be able to see me in it,” she jested, “however, if you would like, I could try it on and we could have a dance before you leave for your lands.”

“Ask your mate first,” he prompted, “because I do like to admire my work thoroughly.” Curufin said slyly, with a hint of fire in his eyes. Anariel could see his pride getting the best of him and raised a brow, he handed her a box that he had set to the side, “one last gift, though I do not expect you to show this one to the court of Doriath.”

“Father!” Tyelpe blushed at the sudden seemingly forward flirtation.

Anariel raised a brow, opening the box curiously, but getting the hint to do so subtly. She grinned at what she saw within, “lovely.”

  
  


(Later that night when all of the household had gone to bed)

Anariel was going to show Maedhros what was in the box Curufin had handed her after supper, when everyone had gone to their respective rooms for the night. She was rather giddy about it, excited to share with her lover what his brother had commissioned for her- for them really- and took her time preparing herself. She had used Maedhros’ bathroom to bathe, having moved the majority of her belongings into his room now that there was no real point in them sleeping separately. She had him wait in his office to his dismay, usually they enjoyed bathing together (another story for another day) another form of bonding that the quendi used that had to do with grooming. Stating that she would show him what Curufin had made her afterwards, she just wished for some time to relax a moment from the day's stresses. He granted her this privacy, he did have work to finish before bed anyways- but sent a servant on a chore before getting too wrapped up.

His fiery mate took her time bathing, using the expensive soaps and lotions that had been acquired for her to lather her skin and wash her hair. Anariel massaged body oils into her skin, giving it a warm glow and adorned her gift to get a better idea of how to dress herself further. She decided that the gift was enough to make her mouthwateringly desirable, using a simple braid to keep a certain part of the gift in her tresses, and just to add a little, she brushed on pink shimmering light shadow on her eyes and brushed a dark coating on her eyelashes, Antisse had given her makeup not too long ago on a whim and she was glad for it. She clipped the fasten behind her neck, then gave herself a once over in the mirror, twirling slowly and giving her reflection a catty smile and wink before exiting the bathroom. She didn’t bother with much else, no slippers on her feet- she could keep herself warm enough- and no panties, of course, because when does she ever wear those nowadays?

When Maedhros saw her open the door between his office and the bedroom, he put down the pen in his hand and sat up straight, at first he had an endearing smile, “hello, Áre, you were going to show me- oh.” his smile faltered just a little as he observed her form.

She leaned against the door frame sensually, her head resting against her elbow on the doorframe, her opposite hip popped to the side, her other hand teasingly stroking her curving frame. It isn’t until it is too late that she sees that her mate is not alone in his office.

“Beautiful,” Curufin stands casually against a bookcase, having just closed the door between the office and outer halls. He had a sly grin on his face as he looked her up and down slowly, taking his time in admiring her form, “as expected.”

Maedhros agreed; his brother had commissioned a simple enough slip for her since he was a forger and not a seamstress, made of dusty pink silk that as simple as it was, was gorgeous on her, hanging on her hips tantalizing but without being too tight. Around round her neck was a delicate looking necklace made of white gold that held gems in similar color to the lingerie she wore, there was a matching bracelet and anklet as well that shimmered along her limbs. And laced in her hair was a circlet that was a similar make, braided into her hair as to better keep it in, knowing exactly what she planned for this night and knowing it would need some securing. Though she did not expect to see Curufin there, admiring the gifts that he had given her, what was he doing here to begin with?

“I- I thought you would like to show him how the gift looked- I thought it was just a circlet-” Maedhros stuttered uncharacteristically as he admired her, “he likes to see his work displayed- I was not expecting you to be so bare!”

He read her thoughts, “the slip was part of the gift- I was trying to be romantic and give you a little show of it. I thought you got the hint when I said I wanted to ‘get ready’ alone!” she stammered, recalling how she  _ thought  _ she had told him at least.

Curufin chuckled at the exchange, observing his brother and Anariel, neither had turned defensive yet, which was interesting, “you are right brother, I do like to see my work displayed,” he pushed himself gently from the bookcase and came to stand beside his brother at his desk, “though this gift was more of an intimate ‘congratulatory’ gift for your relationship. Hence the lingerie.”

“You weasel!” Maedhros could not come up with a more creative insult at the moment, “you knew she would look like this then when I invited you to see?” he did not move however, defensively or otherwise.

Anariel’s cheeks burned, but she had yet to make a move to hide her form, “you didn’t show him all of my gift before dawning it, Anariel?” Curufin turned a feign accusing look at her.

She rolled her eyes, “I wanted to surprise him, aren’t you supposed to be in bed already?”

“How could I be asleep when I am thinking of you in my creation?” 

“Curvo!” Maedhros’ tone was now warning, but his brother paid no heed, “she is my mate, shouldn’t you have more thought for your wife?”

Curufin’s eyes snapped to his brothers at the mention of his wife, “she should have had some  _ thought of me  _ when she decided to stay behind. As for your mate, I do not see either of you becoming defensive.”

Maedhros and Anariel shared an apprehensive look between the two of them, their relationship had been growing for months now, and their physical relationship had become very comfortable. Neither had doubt of their feelings for one another, “...you are correct in your observations,” Maedhros took the lead, though he kept tabs on Anariel to see how far to play this, so far she seemed...keen, “it seems that Áre does not mind your presence.”

Curufin’s smirk returns, “it does, I wonder if it would remain this way if I decided to take a closer look… to truly see if my works complements her beauty.” he eyed her again, then lifted a hand and made a ‘come hither’ motion, when she obliged a spark lit in his eyes, “yes, come closer Míre (gem), let me get a better look at you.”

Anariel comes to stand before Curufin, he is still taller than her, less so than Maedhros, but his arrogance makes him more imposing. He looks very much like his father, a credit to his name, and for a moment, it makes Anariel hesitate as to how she really wanted this scenario to work out. But she could not fight her enticement, and in the end, did not flinch or move away from him as his hand came to trace the skin where her necklace rested. His feather light touch was enough to trigger her body into starting a response, the temperature of the room began to slowly climb as her libido ascended as well. Maedhros fea stoked her fire encouragingly- he surprisingly kept himself seated- even moving his seat to give them more space. This would be quite an interesting turn of events from what she was planning initially, but she did not think that any of the three of them would mind much. Curufin’s first finger bent, and he used the knuckle to move up her neck and to her jaw, which he tilted up, so he could admire the circlet in her hair as well. He cupped her cheek with his hand, turning her head this way and that, his eyes darting from her jewels to her face, neckline, shoulders and clavicle.

“Does it meet your expectations?” Anariel questions softly, watching his free hand travel down her arm to grab her wrist and inspect the bracelet.

He hums, turning her wrist this way and that, “it exceeds them. The jewelry is fine and dainty like the limbs they incircle,” Curufin’s hand that was on her cheek daringly goes to her waist, firm and confident in feeling the silk fabric and getting a feel for her curves, “the color of the gold compliments your skin tone quite nicely, and the slip as well. The simplicity of the fabric makes your body stand out more, the shine of the silk amplifies your curves,” Curufin is rather close to her now, “of course- you added your own improvement. The perfume you used is sexy,” he sniffs, his nose tickles the skin under her ear where she dabbed a little of the fragrance, “but alludes to innocence with it’s floral scent, which adds very nicely to the role you are trying to play.”

“Very observant of you Curvo,” Maedhros comments, “she plays the role well.”

“A role?” Anariel asks, though she knows very much what role she likes to play, she can’t help but to tease.

“The innocent lover,” Curufin continues to study her as she reacts to his touch, not backing away but she still blushes as if his observations embarrass her, “the sweet little naive flower.”

She hums, “though it is to your liking,” she could see it in his eyes, his want for her, “you aren’t one to like a dominant partner.”

“Not many of my brothers do.” he commented, “and you rather enjoy being submissive and worshipped, I think. So you dawn this jewelry and play with your flames, parading in front of us to catch our attention. Then you play innocent because you know how much my brothers and I enjoy playing the hero, it is quite a fun game, is it not?”

Anariel grinned, “I do quite enjoy it, don’t you?”

“I believe I speak on all of our behalfs when I say that we do.” he chuckled, following her lead as she moved against Maedhros’ desk, resting her rear against it and moving to sit on the surface.

“Then why don’t we play this game a little more intimately tonight?” She murmurs, her hands now running up his chest, feeling the muscle under the robes.

Curufin looks to his elder brother, searching for approval, though he knew he would likely find it given that he had been able to do so much already without being sent through the window of the office. “If your mate allows this.”

Maedhros gave his brother a stern look, “so long as you remember who is in control.”

Curufin nodded curtly, “very well, then how shall we begin this game, brother?”

"Ask your playmate." Maedhros leaned back in his chair, content to watch.

Curufin shivered, feeling Anariels soft lips on his neck for the first time, one hand moved around to the base of his skull, pulling him to lean over her, “allow me to thank you properly for such beautiful gifts.”

Maedhros nodded approvingly, “good girl,” he smiled at her, watching as she wrapped herself around his brother.

Anariel’s lips continue to tease him, barely touching his skin, then a hint of her tongue licks. Curufin got the sense that she liked to test her partner's restraint, “a proper thanks would not include such teasing.”

He pulled away from her only to firmly take hold of her and kiss her thoroughly, she let out a noise of surprise, but quickly melted into his touch. He was firm and insistent, taking complete control right away, and she did not know if she expected it any other way. But his movements were still fluid and smooth as his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every corner until he was satisfied. His hands moved without hesitation, he was a good multitasker and a quick thinker, while his mouth dominated hers, his hands felt her body, memorizing her curves and how soft her skin was. Curufin was apty aware of Maedhros watching his every move- but was cocky enough not to care; he had gotten his permission to ‘play’ with his brother's mate, and Curufin would take advantage of the opportunity. He had not lusted after Anariel as Celegorm had, though he will admit to admiring her; he chose to sum it up to the fact that she held the power of a silmaril within her as he had rationalized all of his brother's attractions towards her. However those thoughts did not deter him from enjoying himself with her. 

His hand had been groping her rear as they kissed, but he pulled back and landed a firm smack on it. Anariel gasped and jumped in response, her hands tightening their grip on his robes, and he could feel her muscles clench as his hand continued to rub where he had hit. He could tell that she liked it from the way she pushed against him rather than pulling away, though he couldn’t help but to chuckle at her surprise, “oh, you like that, don’t you?”

She didn’t respond, but gave him a half hearted glare from below her lashes. This time he squeezed her supple ass, pulling her against him and showing her the bulge building in his trousers before doing it again. He kept his head back, watching her reaction as he did spanked her again, her brow furrowed and her lips formed an ‘o’, the look in her eyes was enough to prove his point, “oh, you do.”

Anariel whimpered at the sensations, and Maedhros licked his lips, liking the quick pace that his brother was setting, but not caring for the added roughness. He had learned Anariel liked and could handle some roughness, but he did not want her to be scared or regress with a ‘stranger’ doing so. After all, they had built trust in one another, Curufin was too new to their bedroom activities. “Enough of that...for now.” Maedhros commanded.

Curufin glowered at his elder brother, knowing that she did like his spanking from her reaction, but as stated merily a few minutes prior, Maedhros was in charge, “then what will you have me do, brother?”

Maedhros looked to Anariel and smirked, sharing a private conversation in Osanwe that made Curufin more irritated, but the longing in his groin was enough to satiate his temper. After a moment Anariel picked herself up on the edge of the table, resting her rear just far enough on it to keep herself from the floor, “get on your knees.”

His scowl turned to a grin, he caught onto their game quickly, he did as he was ordered, slowly kneeling before Anariel, locking eyes with her as his hands went to her legs. Tracing up her shins, admiring the softness of her flesh; it had been so long since he had the pleasure of laying with a woman, and he would gladly take everything they were willing to share. Even if he acted curt and haughty he had a feeling they would not send him away, so he made the choice to savor the night and take his time. His lips joined his hands in his exploration, pulling her legs apart gently, he trailed kisses up her calf, to her knee, he could smell her arousal now that her legs spread for him and he chuckled peaking at the apex of her body and seeing the absence of panties. She was determined to get what she wanted to night- even if it was more than she bargained for. Though his brother commanded him, he did what he was told his own way, and was meticulous as he was with all his work. When he was done caressing one leg, he went to the other, starting at the knee and back down; he went back up to press more passionate kisses to her thighs. He quite liked how plush they were, and nipped at the skin as a way to express this. 

“C-Curvo- stop teasing.” she whined above him, opening her legs further in a wanton display, she could see the hunger in his eyes, and did not understand what was taking him so long to devour her. 

“You are always so impatient.” He tutted, but did not delay himself further- well, in a sense.

His eyes focused on her glistening core, her pheromones waft to him increasing his nearly animalistic drive and for a moment he envisioned simply standing straight, turning her over, and fucking her into the desk- but that time would come. He wanted to taste her as well, and he doubted if he did as he wanted his brother would allow him to go back and eat his cum from her cunt...or maybe he would...time would only tell. He dragged his fingers along her lower lips, catching some of the natural lubricant on the pads of his forefinger and middle finger, then another exploratory run, this time pressing into them and feeling more of her hot wetness. He took his fingers to his lips and licked them lewdly, making eye contact with her again. A small amount of payback for how she had been pestering him and Tyelpe for months about her gift. Though she would get this reward much, much sooner. His skillful fingers played with her to his hearts extent, and surprisingly Maedhros did not stop him, instead he watched as Anariel began to melt. She leaned back on the desk, on her hands, bringing her legs to rest on Curufin’s shoulders as he began to dig into her. First with one finger dipping into her entrance and curling, he shivered at the sensation of her tight silken passage. Her voice jumped in pitch as his thumb circled her clit and another finger entered her, but the sight of her pretty pink sex was too much for him to resist.

His first proper taste of her was astonishingly soft and sweet, his lips pressing against her nearly loving, and his tongue licking a strip from her opening to her clit, before pulling away. He groaned at her sweet nectar's taste, and as brief as that tender moment lasted, it was over in a flash and his mouth was fervent against her, causing her to yelp and wrap her legs more firmly around his shoulders. His tongue lapped at her clit, knowing exactly where she would feel the most pleasure, but did not neglect the rest of her cunt either, mixing in long licks from her opening back up to her clit, his tongue occasionally diving into her completely and savoring the way her flesh clenched around his appendage. His arms encouraged one of her legs around him and the other pushed her other leg to the side so he could get his hand to join his mouth. She was writhing on the table now, fully laid back, her slip pulled to rest on her belly rather than around her hips and her hands tangling in his dark tresses encouragingly.

Maedhros watched with hungry eyes, feeling himself growing aroused at the wet and slurping sounds of his brother as he ate his mate out. Anariel kept eye contact with though her eyes were glazed with pleasure, her fea kept reaching for his support and comfort and he granted it. Even if it was Curufin granting her body pleasure her heart still yearned for Maedhros which he found solidified his comfort in the scene before him. Through their bond he could feel her building to her peak rather quickly, Curufin had been aptly named ‘skilled finwe’ after their father, and was skilled in many ways. When he added his fingers, not hesitating to add three rather than building up, Anariel’s cry was loud enough that Maedhros’ sense came back to him only for a moment to worry about Caranthir in the next room over. Curufin and Anariel paid no mind, Curufin was mouthing at her cunt like he had been starved for a week, and she was squirming so much, items began to fall from Maedhros’ desk. But he got over that quickly seeing Anariel’s back arch off the table and her legs coming to close around Curufin despite his hand. He let his fingers slip from inside of her without complaint, instead gripping her thighs with bruising force. Curufin’s eyes burned intensely, watching her with limited vision as he assaulted her clitorous, enough to push her over the edge. Her body stiffened as her peak came fast and with force, he did not cease, feeling her legs shake and her hands pull at his hair he growled sending a vibration through her body. Her mouth was open in a silent cry until this moment, and finally noise escaped in a high pitched mewl. 

It was a different approach than what Maedhros had- slow and sensual with a healthy amount of teasing- but it still got a hell of a reaction from her. Curufin was more straightforward and to the point, and it showed with his cunnalingus, though it was obviously in no way unsatisfying. And he continued to lap and suck at her pussy as she caught her breath, whimpering and moaning. “Do you plan to let her fuck your face all night, or are you going to fuck her proper?” Maedhros saw how sensitive Anariel was becoming, she was a beautiful sight to see overly stimulated and begging, but he would not give Curufin that honor.

Curufin detached himself from her cunt and smirked at his brother, her juices mixed with his saliva dripping down his chin, although not usually the messy type, he wiped his face on his tunic and grinned in a way rarely scene, “if you don’t mind more of your paperwork and trinkets landing on the ground I would love to bend her over the desk and fuck her as intended.” 

Maedhros nodded, at the motion Curufin began to untie his breeches, “by all means then.” he briefly wondered if his erection would be tended to that night- though his mate was vivacious, she would likely be ready for him as soon as Curufin had his fill.

Curufin wasted no more time, standing to his full stature he indulged Anariel in a sloppy kiss before pulling her back off the desk, turning her around and pushing her forward onto the desk. His dick was in on one hand, and the other firm on her ass, her toes barely touched the ground, and for a moment he found her small stature endearing. Curufin gave his cock a few testing strokes before using the hand on her ass to spread her cheeks and get a view of her dripping cunt. He did not take his time sliding into her; having confidence she was fully ready for him and slamming right in, causing her legs to kick and her voice to cry out. He groaned loudly at the feeling of her tight and hot cunt squeezing around him; it had been far too long indeed since the last time he had the pleasure of indulging in carnal desires. He planned to fully enjoy it, he pulled out of her slowly, and slammed back in again, rocking the desk. Anariel pushed herself up enough to rest her head on her forearms and panted, a string of moans and mewls left her lips as Curufin found a rhythm he liked best. 

Curufin cursed, “my, my, Anariel,” he grunted, “such a tight little pussy.”

Her attention perked at his words and she turned her attention towards him, her gaze was sinful, “you like it?” she panted, “Mmm,” she flexed her inner muscles purposefully and watched his eyes screw shut and a particularly loud sound escape his lips, “oh, you do.”

He chuckled breathlessly at her recollection, “you are a truly gorgeous creature,” he squeezed at her ass and admired the curve of her spine, how the silk of the negligee shimmered on her body and the necklace around her neck jingled with every thrust of his hips, “even bent over with my cock in your cunt.”

“Ah,” she sighed, biting her lip, her toes curling at the fullness she felt, not as much as when she took Maedhros, but still very pleasing. Her mind was beginning to turn to mush, nothing mattered now other than the pleasure building in her system. Her eyes turned to Maedhros again and to the visible strain in her pants and she licked her lips. She would be sure to thank him for letting her play with another when they were alone. For now she melted in the heat of his gaze.

“Does that feel good, Áre?” he said, his voice deep and lustful as his eyes turned to where her and his brother’s bodies met in a frenzy. “You like being bent over like that don’t you? Ruining my paperwork just as you ruin my sheets?”

She giggled and nodded, “y-yes, yes Maitimo-  _ oh _ -” Curufin’s cock was hitting that spot in her that made her see stars, “oh,  _ Curvo _ ! I’m going to cum- fuck!”

Curufin’s thrusts became more shallow, and his grip on her waist tightened, her ass jiggled so temptingly but he recalled his brothers taking on it earlier and resisted- barely. Soon she was chanting his name and his own pleasure was building to a peak as her body began to spasm around him. He was close- but before he could fall over the edge completely Maedhros’ voice called his attention once more. “Don’t cum inside her.” 

Curufin snarled at him- actually snarled as if he were Tyelko rather than himself with wild eyes and a harsh glare, “f-fuck you could have told me that-  _ oh, fuck _ \- before!?” 

Anariel was climaxing around him, she screamed in her pleasure and her legs kicked up as her body pulsed around him. Her eyes rolled back, as her body rolled itself into Curufin- he had to grit his teeth, barely holding back from his own release as her cunt instinctively tried to milk the side from his cock. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the shockwaves of her orgasm to slow long enough before pulling out and letting out breathy moans as he jerked himself off to the sight of her spasming cunt, in seconds he is spilling his seed onto the round flesh of her ass, his free hand holding a grip of the desk as he does so, pressing against her to where spurts of his seed collect in the divot at the base of her spine. His vision grows hazy for a moment as he climaxes, the aggressive groans turn softer, after a moment his hand on his shaft slows and the cum stops flowing. 

It took a minute for them to catch their breath, Anariel could hardly move- her legs were like jelly. Her slip has moved to be mostly about her breasts, but it was still on to her surprise. She could feel the warmth of Curufin’s seed on her back and ass, some of which dripped between her cheeks and tickled her cunt- she was a little disappointed Maedhros did not let him fill her- but could not fault him. After their first time he did not often do so himself- except when she begged (he quite liked that) and made her drink a tonic soon after. As much control as Quendi had over reproduction, accidents still could happen- and he did not like to take that risk. Curufin had softened in the aftermath of his orgasm enough to remove his tunic and clean her body of his seed, kissing the skin of her back and shoulders as he did so, whispering praise as he went. 

When Anariel could finally stand, she turned around on wobbling legs, pulling her slip down to cover her body again and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a slow, sensual and thankful kiss, “thank you for the jewelry, Curvo.”

He smirked and kissed her forehead tenderly, “if I could get a thanks like that, I will surely make you more in the future.”

Maedhros had come to stand close to them, gently taking his mate back from his brother, and scooping her into his arms, “that was quite the show,” he grinned, a lustful shimmer in his eyes, “if it is alright with Anariel, perhaps a spot in our bed will be open to you, if you're gets too cold?” 

Curufin tucked himself back into his trousers and balled up his sullied tunic, giving his brother a raised brow, but smiled cunningly, “I suppose there will be a few chilly nights yet to come before spring is officially here, I will accept your invitation gladly, brother.”

Maedhros carried Anariel to the entrance to his bedroom, she had begun to press eager kisses to his neck and whisper in his ear, turning to Curufin one last time, “thank you for the gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos appreciated


End file.
